Konrinzai Musubi Hanashi
by Lady of Insainity
Summary: Many heroes, confused and hurt, find themselves in a different world. Can they band together to save this new world, or will they fight amongst themselves and never see their old friends again?


****

Konrinzai Musubi Hanashi: Part 1

**Chapter 1: Familar People**

Me: Welcome to the first chapter of KMH!!

Maria: sighs Whatever...

Me: I know you're emo, but...

Maria: I'm not emo dammit!

Me: You're in denial...

Maria: (growls)

Me: Anyway, I wanted to do something different so... TAKE IT AWAY BOYS!!

**DISCLAIMERS:**

Edward: The authoress does not own anything from Full Metal Alchemist.

Dante: She doesn't own anything from Devil May Cry.

Cloud: Nothing from Final Fantasy.

Naruto: Nor from Naruto

Ichigo: If I were owned by her, would I be in the disclaimers?

_Italics are a charater's thoughts_

* * *

Cloud opened his eyes. He wasn't on the 'Highwind' anymore. He was in A white room, an IV attached to his arm. But the weirdest thing in that room wasn't the hospital equipment, but the person in the room. A person he never thought he would see ever again.

"Cloudy, you're awake!," a purple haired woman yelled when she realized he was awake. " It's good to see you too, Kari," he said nodding in her direction. She looked down "So, I heard what happened between you and Sephiroth," she said softly "Is that how you ended up here?" Cloud, who was still in shock that she didn't say one of her many nicknames for the former General, shook his head. "No, I was on an airship after the battle, and then there was this bright flash..." she said leaving out the part about seeing_ her_...

"Hey, there was a bright flash here too! I felt a little sick right afterwards, and there was this big suit of armor next to me and..." she said she said trying to show him how big the armor was with her hands. "I think all that hair dye has finally gone to your head..." he interrupted her "Since when do big suits of armor fall out of the sky?" "Well you're here, aren't you? And the armor didn't fall, it suddenly appeared after the flash!" she said putting her sands on her hips.

_'Not that it really matters if it fell from the sky or not...'_ he thought. "As I was saying, the armor was looking for his older brother so I brought him here," she said, which earned a weird look from Cloud. "It was a kid's soul attached to the armor," she explained. _'Yep, it has," _he thought.

"Anyway, we came here to see if his brother was here, and that's how we found you." she finished. "So where's the armor kid?" he asked. "With his brother, he was here," she said triumphantly. "Didn't they think it was weird a suit of armor would want to see a kid? _'Or anyone, for that matter,' _he said. "Uh...well...wouldn't you know it? It's getting late! I've got to go now!" she said running out of the hospital room.

"...Yep, you're the same as ever, Kari," he said after she left.

* * *

"And that's how we found you, brother," a certain suit of armor said (A/N: and if you haven't guessed who it is yet, then you've never seen FMA). "Wow Al, that sounds real...exciting, but what was that lady's name?" a blonde boy said. "I don't know, in fact, I forgot to tell her my name too," Al said.

The blonde boy shook his head and was about to scold his brother for not telling the woman his name, a spiky headed blonde ran into the room "Hey pervy sage, are you in here?" he yelled. "Have you ever heard of knoking?!" the bedded blonde (A/N: That sentence sounds so wrong) yelled.

"Sorry, I'm trying to find my teacher, have you seen him?" the spiky blonde asked. "Well we can't really help you if we don't know what he..." the braided blonde said before he was interupted by a spiky carrot headed boy running into the room.

"Rukia, are you in here?" the newcomer asked. "Why is everyone coming into my room?!" the braided boy asked. "I donno beansprout, but..." "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT, CARROT HEAD?!" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CARROT HEAD, SHORTY?!" "HEY YOU TWO, KNOCK IT OFF," a female voice yelled at them. "Oh, it's you," Al said looking at who yelled at his brother.

'Shorty' looked up "You're the one who brought my brother here, didn't you?" he asked. "Yes I did. I'm Kari," she said. "I'm Ed, and thank you," he said smiling. Then two more faces appered in the doorway. One was an old guy with red lines under his eyes, and the other was a silver haired guy wearing red.

* * *

"Their precance in this world bothers me," a female voice said. "And that woman with them could be a lot of trouble if we don't find a way to get rid of her." said a masculne voice. "She's easy to take care of, she has a family in the north, close to where _he_ was," a genderless voice reasoned. "Good work, Envy. However _he_ has been sationed somewhere else. Which means you need to go there now," "Alright, Father,"

* * *

Me: So, do you like it?

Maria: It's ok, I guess

Me: I wasn't taking to you.

Maria: ...Whatever

Me: Anyway, please review if you want to see another chapter!


End file.
